The invention concerns peptides and/or proteins, their use for preparing a therapeutic and/or preventive pharmaceutical composition as well as a pharmaceutical composition.
Substances for the inhibition or prevention of inflammatory reactions, so-called immunosuppressants, which so far have been used for prophylaxis and therapy, generally comprise two distinct groups. Firstly, derivatives of a hormone, i.e. cortisone, naturally occurring in the body, and secondly, exogenous immunosuppressants such as cyclosporin and its derivatives, azathioprine, cyclophosphamide etc. All those substances possess anti-inflammatory effects but they show substantial side reactions in long-term therapy. Those side reactions have a limiting effect on long-term therapy, which is why those substances are used alternately or in combination in order to keep side effects on a tolerable level or in order to be able to actually proceed with the therapy. As examples of side reactions, the pathological fractures associated with cortisone are to be mentioned, which fractures are caused by the osteoporotic effect of the cortisone, or the renal failure which may be caused by cyclosporin. Those side reactions are inevitable with both groups of compounds, and hence it is merely a question of the duration of the therapy and of the total dose at what point the therapy must be stopped.